White Fire, Black Shadows
by cyberpheniox
Summary: After the defeat of Trigon a new evil emerged. Many planets have already fallen to the evil including Tamaran. The only thing that could truly defeat them is in the hands of Starfire's lost cousin White Fire. What is this evil, Where did White Fire come from, Does Trigon have anything to do with this. All that and more will be answered. RobinxStarfire White FirexRae BBxTerra


Whitefire and Black Shadows

**AN: New story worry not for I have not forgotten my others. A new chapter for Monster Hunter is coming out soon. Code: Undead Evil will be looked over, have a couple changes made, and a new chapter will be done. Naruto Universal Warrior will be rewritten and people introduced one arc at a time.**

**So now introducing Lightfire and Dark Shadows. RobinxStarfire, RavenxOc, BeastboyxTerra**

**After the fifth season.**

Chapter 1: Emergence

_(Tamaran)_

A wraith like creature flew at a medium speed with a few hundred more of its kind chasing the last living being that wasn't turned into a wraith. The wraith had a demon like face that was shrouded by a hood of jet black cloth. It had long black claws but no legs and red glowing eyes.

The Tamaranean wore white shorts that had a silver trim, and a green gem on the middle of the silver belt at the top of the shorts. He also had two blue gems on the side. He didn't wear a shirt as he felt it was too restricting. It was actually just an excuse to show his well toned form and abs to the Tamaranean girls.

He had red hair that was covered the top of his head but was spiked up to face the middle. He also had the same orange skin as the others. His eyes though were a white that made it seem like he was blind, even though he wasn't blind.

He sped through the skies knowing the wraiths couldn't catch him but they never waned in strength or energy. "They have taken over multiple worlds and I should have been able to save ours but I couldn't," said the alien whose name was Kyran'r or the easier name of WhiteFire.

He shot in too the palaces main doors and activated the newly installed shields. They would only protect the palace for a short time but he had to get something and send a message to Koriand'r, a princess of Tamaran, and his cousin.

He flew to the his Uncles old room. The room of the king. It looked expensive drabbed in the finest furs from creatures that were killed by the king or furs the king brought. It had a few paintings hanging around but the biggest one was above the bed and had a picture of the king killing his greatest conquest- a wraith.

It was amazing for his uncle to have killed a wraith but that was what brought about the rest to leave their planet and start the conversion.

The light sword was the only thing that could kill a full wraith but they didn't have many full wraiths to begin with since the last conversion when there were multiple light swords in existence.

Since then most light swords had been lost in time or destroyed for greed by people trying to make a quick profit.

One of the last found light swords was actually spelled inside the picture by a demon that owed the king a debt. It's name was Trigon, a legendary demon who was almost slain by a full wraith but was saved by the king of Tamaran.

After the Conversion war finished with the wraiths confined back a dead star. The bounty hunters started coming after the light swords and the king called in Trigon's debt to seal the sword in a painting.

The king got one last kill with it though after he went looking for a wraith that strayed to far from the dead star. He killed it but ten years later the wraiths emerged from the dead star and went to small surrounding plants to take the locals spirits and turn them into secondary wraiths.

Back onto the main story. He grabbed the painting off the wall and broke the frame. He rolled up the painting and put it in a canister that was strapped onto his back.

He looked outside and saw the shield starting to fail. "I have to hurry he muttered to himself." He ran through the hallways and ran to a side of the palace that had been deserted before the wraiths came. Inside a room next to his was a long distance communicator.

He sent out a distress signal to her last known location, Earth. "Tamaran was invaded and have fallen, our people have become wraiths. I have a light sword but it was enchanted into a picture and I can't get it out. I'm on my way Koriand'r you must find me when I arrive. Don't come to Tamaran-."

While he was talking the palace started to shake as the shields fell and the wraiths closed in. Part of the room started to collapse as and the messaged ended and was beamed through space.

A white beam of energy came from his hands and blasted straight through the floor. He dropped into the hole just as the roof started coming down.

As he dropped he blasted through each level as he flew towards the ground then blasted through the ground floor itself to show an underground bunker.

The bunker was how you expected a human nuclear fallout shelter to look. It was has caronite rock, a rock harder than titanium, about three inches tick to surround it then dardrium, a metal that it two times stronger than the fabled admantium. He flew to the door and put his hand on the fingerprint scanner, which along with scanning his fingerprint it drew blood and verified that he was part of the royal family.

The door opened to show an armed space craft. He opened the cockpit to the star craft and got in. It took two minutes to fire up and he waited patiently.

When it was all ready to go he opened the doors and rocks from the cave collapsing started to come in but a high powered Ion cannon blasted through the rocks and destroyed them as they came in and the boosters kicked on.

He shot out of the bunker and into the sky. Wraiths were in his way though so he switched the energy levels of the solar cannon to just enough to stun and started firing at anything in his way.

He barrel rolled to dodge out of the way of a heavy line of wraiths and saw his opening. He kicked the space craft boosters into maximum power and was gone before the wraiths were able to tighten their ranks.

(Earth)

The message was intercepted by several major leaders and several heroes and villains. Which included Batman, Slade, The Brotherhood of evil, and several others including the Teen Titans, most importantly Starfire.

(Titans Tower)

Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire also known as the Teen Titans watched as the Transmission as it played out on screen all the way to the moment that it was cut. Nobody said a word while they watched the transmission but the conversation started as soon as the conversation ended.

"Star this could be a trap," said Robin.

Starfire knowing there was no way it was trap voiced her thought, "Friends I have a strong feeling that this isn't one because he wouldn't join the forces of evil or my sister, I have to find him."

Robin knew he had to stop her cause if it was true and she went to Tamaran she might be killed, "Starfire I don't think you should leave. Who is this guy to you anyway."

"He is my cousin and one of my only friends on Tamaran," said the orange alien.

That left Robin at a lose but Raven decided to jump and voice her piece, "Starfire maybe he will come to us. How about we wait two weeks and then if he doesn't make it we will try to find him ourselves."

Raven didn't want to talk about it but he looked strangely familiar. He was pretty foggy in her mind but she had a feeling she somehow knew him.

Everybody talked about the situation and it was decided that they would two weeks.

(Two month after the transmission)

The tower started flashing red as the Titans were alerted to some villains attacking. They went to Tamaran but it was deserted when they got there. They stayed for a few days to see if they could find anything but all they found was a lot of damage. No signs of a Tamaranean which include her cousin but Starfire held hope because the royal star craft which was also the fighter craft wasn't in the bunker. So they returned to Earth and resumed their jobs.

The leader of the titans yelled, "Titans go."

Robin and Cyborg ran down to the garage and got on their motorcycle (The Young Justice Version) and the T-car respectively. While they did that Beastboy transformed into a bird and flew through the window along with Raven and Starfire.

Two areas were being attacked so the Titans split up with Robin and Starfire taking on Cinderblock while Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy took on Plasmus.

Plasmus was closer to the Tower so Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy reached him relatively fast.

Plasmus threw a car through the air that flew at some of the innocent bystanders but a dark shroud covered it and dropped it to the ground before it could hit them. The car was thrown back at Plasmus but didn't do anything.

"Beastboy, Raven keep him distracted while I tune into it's frequency and charge up," said Cyborg.

Beastboy turned into a Gorilla and started throwing debris at Plasmus. Raven used her magic to attack Plasmus and try to defend against his attack but some pieces fell off and formed into smaller versions of Plasmus. They ran forward and attacked Beastboy who changed into a T-rex to better attack the creatures for a wider rang with his tail.

That left only Raven to fight against Plasmus but she was soon being overwhelmed as it started extending it's reach to get a grip on her. She tried but she couldn't weather it's onslaught for long and was slammed into the side of building temporarily disorienting her.

Cyborg was left open to attack and Plasmus took that chance to strike but before he could make it a batrang flew into the goo monsters hand. That distracted Plasmus enough for the batrang to explode and Cyborg let loose wiping the goo off of Plasmus and leaving him a regular human.

Several more batrangs slammed into the Plasmus kids and exploded with a sonic blast taking the creatures with it.

"Thanks Robin, You came just in time," said Cyborg looking around but not seeing Robin.

A reply came out of an alley between two buildings that got wrecked in the fight, "I'm not Robin."

Then a shadow stepped out of the alley and the shadow became Batgirl.

Raven who finally came back to her senses and seeing her asked the question that everybody had been wondering, "Shouldn't you be in Gotham."

"Right now there is no time for that. Batman sent me here along with somebody who needs help. Now follow me or go to the Tower cause this is serious," said Batgirl.

Batgirl tossed a canister which held a painting that Raven pulled out.

"About a month ago a transmission came from a planet classified as Tamaran. Two weeks ago, a day after you guys left, a foreign Star Fighter entered Earth's atmosphere. Batman found him before anybody else could and took the Star Fighter and the Tamaranean to the bat cave. That's all I can say for now; Raven come with me. You have to get the light sword out of it. Cyborg and Beastboy go get Robin and Starfire and meet us at the outskirts of the city in the west. Hurry."

The Four split up into the groups of two previously mentioned and went on there way.

(Robin and Starfire)

Starfire flew through the air her hands lighting up green as she fired star bolts at Cinderblock who was running through the streets. He just kept on running though.

Robin put an end to the chase when he rode in front of Cinderblock and hit the brakes while simultaneously sending out a high powered grappling hook that came out of the side of the cycle and smashed through a small part of a bank making a trip wire.

Cinderblock was far too slow to stop and ran into the tripwire making it trip and fall on the ground. Robin and Starfire really pushed the attack. Starfire charged up her star power and let loose a beam of energy the slammed keeping Cinderblock on the ground.

Robin switched his bike into attack mode and sent laser blasts at the creature.

"Star go get something to hold him," said the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Ok," came the reply as the orange skinned alien flew off looking for something that would be able to hold him.

Robin looked around the damage for the street wasn't to bad. A video store three blocks down had collapsed. The bank wall had a hole in it luckily it was the front though. Some buildings had holes from the star bolts that missed Cinderblock. There were only a few civilian casualties but a lot of destroyed cars, which if they had insurance would be covered under Villain attack a new clause for certain cities.

Cyborg and Beastboy drove up in T-car. Cyborg rolled down the window and addressed Robin, "Robin we got a problem just outside the city, we have to go fast."

Robin had to wait for Starfire to come back first before they could go any where.

"What kind of problem," said the boy with the name of a Bird.

"Dude we were getting beat by Plasmus when Batgirl showed up and helped us defeat him. Then she was acting so cool and gave Raven this painting and said she had to get a light sword out of it which sounds amazing. Oh and I think we found the missing-," before the excited Beastboy could finish Starfire returned and Robin made Beastboy turn into a gorilla and help wrap Cinderblock up in the high tension wire.

Then they headed for the outskirts of the city going as fast as they can.

**That's a new story. Next chapter you will find out what happened to White Fire and where he is. You will also see what happened to the Wraiths, Raven, and Batgirl. Will they get the Light Sword, Will White Fire be ok. Find out in the next chapter The Wraith. **


End file.
